gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Rampant Professionalism
Rampant Professionalism is a veteran High Elf team currently managed by Houlio. Rampant Professionalism is dedicated to bringing the League's standards of excellence to an entirely new realm. Believing that the other coaches in the GiTP Blood Bowl Manager League are currently wasting a perfectly good opportunity to enforce petty rules and distinctions, Houlio created Rampant Professionalism with the intent to usher in a new era of competition to the League. Rampant Professionalism set out the answer the questions: Why play Blood Bowl if you can't even make minor ducats at it? The answer they quickly discovered is that you shouldn't. Seeing at how even after the Fancy Lads defeated every other team in the League to become the Season III champs, not even the best of them had any success in their lives post-Blood Bowl. Even now, Danforth has to slave away as the inheritor of his family's estate with only 10,000 currency a month to his name. Believing that Blood Bowl bestows a vast array of transferable skills upon its participants, all players in Rampant Professionalism also have to learn how to apply the skills they acquire on the pitch to important financial work (such as entering sweepstakes, cutting out coupons, and licking envelopes). Accordingly, all members of Rampant Professionalism have really taken the world by storm in the off-season, with team veterans Cole "Black" Stacks, Sloan "Sunglasses" Knight, and Winston the Debonair becoming board members of important local businesses. Allegations of racketeering, graft, grand larceny, and treason have never been proven by Rampant Professionalism's detractors. A History of Professionalism The team was started by Houlio after his Season 3 Championship title with the Fancy Lads. After having “won it all”, in his words, Houlio wanted to begin a new team. Having thoroughly enjoyed the great success of having agile and tough Orc players capable of smashing through a scrimmage line as well as completing passes for those “just in case” situations, Houlio decided to begin scouting for a new High Elf team. Houlio quickly discovered that the High Elves had virtually no presence in the League. Due to their high price tag and relatively stale style, no manager had yet decided to take up their mantle. Recognising the innate power of in money, Houlio sprang into action. After several lobbying attempts to pass a number of laws blurring the lines between corporations, blood bowl players, and indentured servitude, Houlio was able to amass enough capital to start Rampant Professionalism Holdings Inc. (Holdings). The entire Rampant Professional team was aggressively recruited from various networking events where only the most bloodthirsty of undergraduate business students were even allowed to take a business card (usually in the form of napkins soiled with blood and gore). Despite allegations that the application and interview process involved illegal racketeering, corporate espionage, and infernal contractual obligations, Rampant Professionalism was able to take to the pitch in Season 4. The High Elves quickly showed their supremacy and the power of a consumptive material culture as they defeated the veteran Wood Elf team, The Johnnies’ Quest, in their opening match (the most speculated opening match since the classic Fancy Lads vs. Red Sabres could not be aired). The High Elves had the armor to weather the intense melees happening on the pitch as well as the agility to score like any elf team should. This led a great deal of early season success, as Rampant Professionalism variously bashed or dodged or passed their way to victory. This all began to falter when at mid season, they played the veterans of Outrageous Cretaceous. These lizardmen had numerous scoring threats as well as a large number of high strength abominations straight out of a Jurassic Park sequel. After their infamous loss, Rampant Professionalism continued in a downward spiral ending with a shameful loss to the Blood Knights. In the end, the team ended up missing both a slot in the playoffs and even failed to get into the infamous Crud Cup due to the early success in the season, smothering them with end-of-season mediocrity. Rivalry with the Anlec Razors Recognizing the threat inherent in the lazy and unsophisticated play promoted by the "club", the Anlec Razors, Rampant Professionalism's owner Houlio is eagerly preparing to declare a new official rivalry between the two teams. This kind of move has been unprecedented since the Fancy Lads were retired from play after the conclusion of Season III. Experts report that this will likely shake the League's spirit to its very core, as the fate of aspirational player conduct is now at stake in Season V. Category:Teams Category:Season IV Category:High Elves